


Shadows of my Twisted Destiny

by Queen_of_Ice101



Category: Aveyond
Genre: Alternate Ending, Aveyond 3, Cannon Divergence, Crackship I've rationalized:D, F/M, Orbs Of Magic Saga, post cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Ice101/pseuds/Queen_of_Ice101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the battle ended and Mordred was defeated Mel should have been able to go back to Thais and start a new life. But the fates had taken interest in her and they weren't quite done with her yet. So as Gyendal fell through the portal to the Demon Realm a well timed push sent her tumbling after him. Now trapped in hell with none other then Gyendal Mel's new life is just begining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The Oracle stood before her mirror watching the unconscious Darkthrop girl lying there as the battle raged around her. They planned to end this and take her home to Thais where she was supposed to start a new life, maybe even marry Edward or one of the young men from the line of Lars.

But that was not her destiny.

The scarlet thread of fate didn't tie Mel to any of her companions. Instead it tied her to a tall black haired man who currently sat in the prisons below.

Oracle sighed and brushed her fingers along the frame of the mirror gently, her wrinkled face falling as she gazed at the girl with sad eyes.

"You've already suffered so much, why does your life have to be like this? I wish..."

"Oracle?"

The oracle turned to see one of the most advanced and oldest priestesses in her order standing at the door.

"Yes my dear?"

"Is something the matter? You've been watching in the mirror for over a day now and the other priestesses and I are getting worried. Is something bad happening on Aia?"

The oracle was silent for a moment before returning her gaze to the raging battle.

"No, not now. The prophecy is being fulfilled but it is also being ended through my chosen heroes. But the girl, her bonds choices to follow a darker path has twisted her fate alongside his and now...now I cannot do anything to help her. She is out if my hands."

The oracle bowed her head, a expression of sadness and pain washing over her face.

"There is truly nothing you can do?" She whispered, seeing the distress in the Oracle's features.

"There is nothing. Even I cannot mess with the fates tapestry. Now all I can do is pray that my shadow counterpart shows enough interest in Mel and Gyendal that she will guide them and they will be protected."

"Protected from what?"

The oracle gazed at the mirror wordlessly for a long moment before turning to the priestess.

"Protected from the Shadows of her Twisted Destiny."


	2. Falling into Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello wonderful readers!
> 
> This would be my first ever Aveyond fanfic so I'm really excited to hear feedback about it. This story idea came to me really randomly when I was looking at Aveyond fan art on DeviantArt.
> 
> At first I had dismissed the idea, planning on ignoring it and never publishing it but one night I couldn't sleep and I was lying there bored out of my brains when this story idea popped into my head. Because I was really bored I began to explore it and write it mentally in my head so now I'm invested in the storyline and I have to write and publish it.
> 
> This story is going to be a longer one since I want to take the time to establish the relationship between them in a realistic way and going from enemies to close friends and a eventual couple (probably) doesn't exactly happen overnight:p
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I don't own Aveyond.

* * *

 

Mel watched Te'ijel's arrow hit Gyendal's arm and as he was propelled back towards the portal a sense of relationship relief washed over her. Finally the enemy that had plagued her for several years now would be gone.

As his foot made contact with the portal she felt a powerful tug in her chest and she stumbled forward unconsciously while her hands flew to clutch her robe just over her heart.

"What-"

Suddenly there was a high pitched feminine shriek from behind her and something slammed into her back sending her flying forward right towards the wildly flashing portal.

Mel let out a terrified cry and twisted in the air, grasping desperately for the hands that reached out to her.

But it was to late.

As Mel was sucked into the portal to the Demon Realm the last things she saw were the terrified faces of her friends and a maniacally laughing Lydia.

Then she began to scream as the portal opened on the other side and she began to free fall through the air towards the lava below.

* * *

 

Mel screamed again as she twisted in the air, panicking. How could the portal just dump her in the middle of a lake of lava?! Last time she had at least landed on the ground.

Out of nowhere a arm grabbed her around the middle, pulling her backwards against another figure and a blast of dark energy sent them both tumbling through the air until they hit the ground.

The figure behind Mel landed on the ground and Mel landed hard on top of her saviour. There was a whoosh has both of them had the air knocked out of them.

Without looking Mel rolled off the person below her as she gasped like a fish out of water.

"Ow..." She muttered once she could breath.

Next to her there was a pained groan and Mel looked over to see Gyendal lying on the ground with his eyes shut tight as he grimaced in pain and clutched his shoulder. She could see a broken off shaft of a arrow sticking up between his fingers and his hands were covered in red. He was extremely pale and his face glistened with sweat that she knew was the result of Te'ijelm's cursed arrows.

Looking around frantically for people she knew she wouldn't see Mel tried to figure out what to do. Usually when she saw Gyendal he was trying to kidnap her or use her powers to activate the orbs so her automatic reaction was to kill him.

But he had saved her life when he didn't have to and they were both trapped in the middle of the Demon Realm.

So Mel reached out a hand and touched his shoulder, causing him to flinch under her hand and open his eyes to glare at her.

"What?!?" He spat.

"Let me see your shoulder."

He shifted slightly, his hand still clutching his wounded shoulder as he sneered at her.

"What, so that you can inflict more pain on me in revenge for me using you to fulfill the prophecy? Not likely!"

Mel pulled a cloth wrapped bundle out of her burnt robe and unwrapped it to reveal several healing potions and balms.

"Te'ijel's arrows are cursed. If they aren't fired in a way that will take the life of the victim right away it will bring a slow and extremely painful death. I need to take care of that shoulder or it's going to kill you."

Gyendal was silent for a moment before slowly unclenching his hands from his shoulder and moving it so that Mel could see the wound. When she saw how deep the arrow was imbedded she instantly reached for her dagger.

"I need to get that out now. I'm going to have to cut away the cloth around the wound." She told him as she grabbed a thin metal dagger from where it hung on her corded belt.

Gyendal nodded and she cut away the fabric around the wound before tossing her dagger to the side and gripping the shaft of the arrow that was slick with blood.

"This is going to hurt." She warned as she readied herself to pull.

"Just get it over with!!" He snarled.

She nodded and gave a yank, pulling it free and wincing at what came with the barbed arrow. Gyendal grunted and gave a jerk of pain. She threw the arrow off to the side and used her basic knowledge of storm magic to summon a tiny bit of rain to wet a piece of her robe that she had ripped off.

She quickly cleaned the wound before placing her hands over the wound and closing her eyes before murmuring a soft magical incantation under her breath.

"What are you doing?"

Mel glanced down at Gyendal who still looked pained and clammy but had a brighter spark in his eyes.

"I know basic healing magic. Not much but enough to remove the effects of Te'ijel's arrow from you since I know what to target."

Mel turned her attention back to the wound that was still bleeding although not as heavy. Grabbing a healing balm from the unwrapped bundle beside her she quickly ripped more strips of cloth off her robe, washing them with magic rain and infusing them with healing magic before spreading balm on them and wrapping Gyendals's shoulder.

Once she was done Mel summoned more rain to wash off her hands the best she could. She then wiped her hands on her robe before packing up her medicinal potions and balms and tucking the bundle back into her robe that was starting to look rather worse for wear.

"So what now?" She finally asked.

Gyendal sat up with a grimace and brushed his fingers over the bandage before turning to look at Mel.

"Well first I'd love to hear how you ended up free falling through the Demon Realm. Last time I checked your friends held no secret desire to send you to most people's worst nightmare."

Mel gritted her teeth, unaware of the fact that her anger was causing her body to shimmer with magic.

"Lydia pushed me in. Somehow she was able to escape the prison cell and get up to where we were all gathered."

Gyendal raised a brow.

"Green hair pushed you in? My my, what a stupid girl she is. If my sister doesn't kill her on the spot for that little move they most certainly will have a hard time holding your little darkling back."

Mel snorted.

"Who cares. The point is now I'm stuck here."

Then her brows furrowed as she looked down at her lap.

"And my whole body has been feeling strange and tingly since I fell through the portal."

"You mean that's not normal?!"

Mel's head shot up to see that Gyendal was looking at her in alarm.

"What do you mean? Of course it's not normal! Why, have you been walking around constantly tingling for the past year and a bit since you became human?"

Gyendal glared at her.

"Don't be a fool! Of course not! I meant that I thought that the tingling was caused by the Demon Realm and that it wasn't anything unusual."

Mel shook her head.

"No. Last time I came I didn't feel tingling and Galahad never mentioned any tingling."

"I see."

They sat in silence for a moment trying to figure out what to do next when there was a roar from their left. Both heads whipped to the left just in time for a lower, louder roar to sound from the same direction.

"Oh crap." Mell muttered.

Gyendal pushed himself to his feet and she could feel him begin to pull at his magic.

Mel stood as well and looked down at the bracelet she had aquired since her last "visit" to this realm. With a slight smile she touched the glasslike gem on the top of e bracelet and gently channeled a small amount of magic through it.

The bracelet shuddered before popping free and floating off her wrist only to flash and turn into the orb staff. Mel caught the staff before it could fall before preparing for the Wyvers she heard coming.

"Nice staff." Gyendal commented from just behind her.

Mel grinned and spoke without turning to look at him.

"You think that's awesome? Watch what it can do."

Mel readied herself as the first Wyvern rounded the corner. The moment it was in range she channeled her power through the staff and fired, grinning savagely as the Wyvern was destroyed by a blast of dark fire.

Then a roar filled the air and Mel readied herself as a massive Wyvern at least twice the size of the last one appeared over the crest of the rocks.

"Great goddess that's huge!" Mel gasped.

She readied to fire another blast of magic when a ball of raw black energy flew past her from behind and slammed into the Wyvern with a mighty boom. Mel gaped at the black ash spot that had once been the Wyvern before whirling to face Gyendal who was standing examining the Staff of Destiny in his hand.

"My, this has some kick doesn't it. Impressive."

"T-the staff of Destiny!!!"

He glanced up at her.

"Is that what this is called? Good name for it."

Mel sputtered for a moment.

"You have to get rid of that thing!! It's got a demon inside that takes over the welder!"

Gyendal laughed.

"I'm more then strong enough to control the demon in the staff of Destiny lamb. Don't worry your pretty little head about that."

Mel growled at the nickname that Te'ijel and Gyendal felt the need to use on her before turning back to the matter at hand.

"You don't understand. The staff is to powerful and evil. It's probably already controlling your thoughts........"

Gyendal dismissed her words with a simple wave of his hand as he held the staff in his other and examined it closely.

Mel clenched her fists in frustration. That staff was dangerous!!! Mel did not want a already powerful Mage walking around under the control of a evil demon! She was about to look away and check her own weapon when something caught her eye.

He was holding the staff in his injured arm.

Instantly a plan to get the staff away from Gyendal began to form in her mind. A stupid, dangerous plan that would most likely get her killed by a enraged ex vampire. But if it worked.....

Taking advantage of Gyendal's distraction Mel lunged for him and latched onto the staff. Gyendal tightened his grip before looking up incredulously as Mel attempted to rip the staff out of his grasp.

"What are you- let GO you fool!!"

"NO!!"

The two of them grappled over the staff and just when Gyendal was about to win Mel slammed her own staff down on his injured shoulder causing him to let out a shout of pain and loosen his grip on the Staff of Destiny.

The moment his grip slackened Mel gave a mighty heave and yanked the demon staff free, throwing up all the mental blocks she could to keep the demon at bay.

Mel somehow flipped through the air, landing with both staffs held tight to her body. Gyendal recovered quickly and snarled as he lunged for the staff. She managed to block him with a kick as she desperately figured out what to do now at she had the staff.

The best thing to do would be to destroy it but..........wait.

Mel's head twisted as she looked over at the lava to their right before flipping back towards Gyendal who was back on his feet. Knowing that her time had run ot she faked to the left before leaping to the right and hurling the staff of Destiny out over the lava as far as it would go, landing on the ground with a soft thump as the staff fell into the lava and sank beneath the surface.

She breathed a sigh of relief only to freeze when Gyendal let out a roar of fury.

Instantly she scrambled to her feet and attempted to flee but she was extremely slow compared to the powerful fighter and Mage as he grabbed her and hurled her up against the stone wall.

She let out a gasp as her body made contact with the stone and as her body peeled itself off the wall a hand grabbed her by the throat and pinned her there.

"You are a fool with a death wish."

Mel gasped desperately for air and clawed at the hand that cut off precious oxygen.

"Possess.........you...........kill...........you..........."

Gyendal eyed her coldly for a moment before releasing his grip on her neck and stepping away as Mel collapsed to the ground gasping and coughing and she clutched her neck.

"I'd kill you but you might be necessary to get us out of here."

Mel nodded, chest heaving as she attempted to recover her lost oxygen. Once she could breath again she stood to her feet and glanced over at Gyendal who was absently rubbing his shoulder.

She felt irrational guilt for using his wound against her although she probably saved his life by taking that evil staff from him. She walked over to him and hesitantly placed her hand on his shoulder over his wound, healing the damage she had done before removing her hand.

Gyendal stared at her in surprise.

"Because we're gonna need both of us in good shape down here." She muttered.

Gyendal raised one brow before smirking slightly. Then he turned serious.

"We need to find out if there's a way out of here and we need to make sure that the tingling isn't a bad thing. Is there someone down here we can go to?"

Mel sighed as she looked out over the Demon plains.

"Yeah. We need to go see the Shadow Oracle."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	3. Shadow Aveyond

 

As Mel and Gyendal made their way along the paths towards Shadow Aveyond she thought about everyone she had left behind on Aia.

"Now that Lydia isn't sitting on the throne Edward will be able to take back his kingdom. I wish I could see the coronation." Mel commented wistfully.

"Missing your boyfriend already?"

Mel whipped her head to glare at Gyendal.

"Why does everyone always say that?! I don't love him like that and he doesn't like me like that either! The only reason he proposed is because I was the only girl he knew really well and he had to marry someone or his parents would choose his bride!"

Gyendal raised a brow at her reaction before laughing.

"Seems I've hit a sore spot."

Mel glared at him before huffing and turning away. They walked a few more feet until reaching a cave opening.

"Shadow Aveyond is in here."

Gyendal nodded and they stepped into the cave, walking the few feet before pushing aside the lichen curtain and stepping into Aveyond.

Mel smirked as Gyendal's eyes widened a the sight of the peaceful oasis and he took a half step back.

"Pretty strange right?"

He nodded.

"It looks exactly like the real Aveyond..."

Mel looked up in surprise.

"You've been to the real Aveyond?"

He gave a curt nod.

"Once. A very long time ago."

Curiously filled Mel and she wanted to ask but the look on his face told her that the story wasn't a nice one and she decided against it.

"Well come on then, we need to go talk to the Shadow Oracle. She's up at the temple.

He nodded and they made their way through the quiet streets up to the temple. Mel pushed the heavy oak door open and she hesitantly stepped into the temple where soft bells chimed and a gentle breeze that carried a sweet scent could be felt blowing through. Gyendal came up behind her and looked over her shoulder.

"Oracle? Are you here?"

Moments later movement could be heard from the library and a greying head poked out.

"Mel? Child what are you doing here?!"

The Shadow Oracle shuffled out to them.

"I was pushed in."

Mel paused for a moment before speaking again.

"After Mordred Darkthrop was killed for good this time."

The Shadow Oracle blinked and Mel sighed.

"I know what you are Shadow Oracle."

The elderly woman appeared taken aback before a dark smile flickered to life and her eyes turned completely black.

"You do? Wonderful, I can drop that pointless disguise then."

Mel's eyes widened and she took a unconscious step back into Gyendal at the cold and evil expression on the old woman's face.

"Don't like this version so much do you? Oh well. Now, since you know the truth I believe it's story time. I want to know the full story of how you came to be part of this little one, starting from the moment you got involved in this. Your ex vampire friend can tell his side so that I have the whole picture of how this prophecy thing happened."

Mel hesitated as Shadow Oracle walked over to the wing with all the benches.

"Come on lamb, she isn't going to wait all day." Gyendal sighed from behind her as he gave a gentle push to get her moving.

Mel unwillingly started forward, following the Shadow Oracle and taking a seat. As Gyendal took his own seat and began to explain how he had found Mel in his quest to locate the orbs Mel felt uneasy. Something was going to change in a big way and Mel wasn't so sure she was looking forward to that change.

* * *

 

"...then Lydia shoved me into the portal. That's the story." Mel finished.

Cups and empty plates sat next to Mel and Gyendal on the benches from their small break during the story that had taken several hours to fully tell.

"I see. That's quite the tale."

Mel sat impatiently as the Shadow Oracle pondered the story.

"So I assume you wish to return back to Aia."

Both Gyendal and Mel nodded and the Shadow Oracle steepled her fingers.

"Luckily that isn't going to be difficult. You just need the Staff of Destiny. It will take Gyendal channeling his magic through you Mel to open the portal but it can be done."

Gyendal and Mel exchanged looks, Gyendal's accusing and Mel's pleading. They would have to tell the old woman that they didn't have the staff but she was hoping that Gyendal would keep his mouth shut about why.

Mel did not want to have a front row seat to the Shadow Oracle going nuclear if she found out what Mel had done.

"We don't have the staff." Gyendal finally said.

The Shadow Oracle looked up sharply.

"You don't? Why?!"

"When we came through the portal the staff fell somewhere through one of the crevices to the caverns below. I couldn't trace it with my magic so I don't know where." Mel lied.

The Oracle gave her a suspicious look before sighing heavily.

"That poses...a problem."

Mel leaned forward, gripping her scorched robe tightly.

"So what does that mean for us?"

"There is no way back. The Staff of Destiny is the only thing strong enough to open a portal from the other side. That is why it is such a coveted item. You two have no chance of getting through without it."

Then the Shadow Oracle stared off into space.

"Such a unusual turn of events... Especially for a fate touched child."

Mel blinked.

"Fate touched? But isn't everyone's life decided by fate?"

The Shadow Oracle shook her head.

"No. Fate weaves the tapestry but everyone had thousands of paths their life could take and each person's decisions choose that path. The Fates very rarely involve themselves. However, there are some people who fate has a direct hand in their lives. We call them fate touched."

Then the oracle's brows knit.

"However, even without touching you I knew that you weren't destined to come here. It should have been impossible for you to come here, especially since you have a Crimson thread tied to you although I'm not sure who it's connected to."

Mel glanced at Gyendal only to see that he looked as confused as her by all the spiritual talk.

"Both of you me your hand, I want to see what's going on."

Mel offered her hand at the same time as Gyendal and the old woman grasped them in a surprisingly tight grip as her eyes closed in concentration. Suddenly the old woman went tense before her eyes flew open to stare at Mel in shock for a moment.

Then the Shadow Oracle began to laugh.

"Oh, oh my! I've never seen anything like this before in my life! Oh how funny...you were brought here because of the Crimson thread. And your realm touched to. This is hilarious!"

Mel flinched back from the cackling Oracle and yanked her hand free, pulling it protectively to her chest as she stared wide eyed at the old woman.

"W-what's so strange about us?"

The Shadow Oracle wiped tears of mirth from her eyes.

"Not much dear. It's just that fate is playing such a marvellous joke on you and I can't help but find it all very amusing."

Mel paled slightly.

"Fate is...playing a joke?"

"Oh yes! Between the scarlet thread and being blessed by the Staff of Destiny it's most fascinating."

Gyendal growled before slamming his hands down on the bench.

"Will you stop behaving like this is all some game and give us some answers?!"

Mel whipped her head to stare at Gyendal in shock. Was he a idiot?!

"Oh you have a temper when you're scared do you? Oh well, I haven't laughed like this in years so I can forgive you. What can I tell you? Hmm, oh I know! Unless you have the staff you will be trapped down here until you die."

At her last words the Shadow Oracle grinned.

Gyendal rubbed his shoulder and glared at the Oracle.

"So we have to live out our short mortal lives here?"

The oracle began to laugh again.

"Or not so short."

Both Gyendal and Mel stiffened.

"What?!"

"It seems that the staff of Destiny took quite the liking to you. As you both passed through the portal some of it's essence changed you. Congratulations, you are now living the life of a immortal such as a vampire. You cannot die unless killed with a weapon or such and you are unable to commit suicide."

Her words fell heavier then a anvil as Mel and Gyendal processed that.

"IMMORTAL?!" Mel shrieked.

Gyendal just sat there silently looking almost as pale as he had when he was a vampire.

"Yes! And as a side effect you both are more powerful then before. Congratulations!"

Mel had to grab the bench on front of her as her knees threatened to give out on her. She dropped back into her seat with a thump as she stared blankly ahead of her.

They were trapped here in hell.

Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note, I recently rewrote the prologue to this story so that it flows into the story a little better, so if you're interested feel free to check out the updated prologue!


	4. Exploration

 

As Mel and Gyendal walked out of Shadow Aveyond they both were caught up on their own thoughts.

Their conversation with the Shadow Oracle had ended shortly after the old woman had dropped the immortality bombshell and now Mel and Gyendal were focused on going to the city and finding somewhere to sleep.

Mel and Gyendal walked to Sheian Lyr without a word. Once they reached the gates the two of them stopped in the doorway, looking out over the tiny town.

"This is depressing." Gyendal finally sighed.

"You have no idea."

Mel headed through the city with Gyendal a few steps behind until she reached the Inn.

"What are you-"

"I'm staying at the Inn tonight and tomorrow I'm going to try and find a place to live. I don't care what you do."

She walked inside without another word and payed for a bed before heading upstairs to get some sleep.

As she drifted in and out of sleep she heard someone enter and head to the bed on the opposite corner of her. It took her a moment to process who it was in the Inn with her but once it had dawned on her she bolted upright and swung her head to stare at the black haired lump under the blankets in the bed in the furthest corner from her.

After eyeing Gyendal suspiciously Mel rolled over and lay back down.

But she wasn't sleepy anymore. She was on alert, positive that Gyendal would try to do something to her to knock her out so that he could keep her from causing him problems.

Every time she heard a noise from the other side of the room Mel flinched, further on edge.

Finally there was a sharp hiss-like sound from where he was and Mel whirled, firing a blast of magic towards him that blew a hole in the wall just above his head. In the light that now flooded the room she could see Gyendal's wide and startled eyes.

"What. The. Hell."

Mel looked around the room in confusion.

"Wait...I could of sworn I heard some sound like magic use or something." She muttered, more to herself then anything.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a creek and she turned sharply to see Gyendal rise out of the bed, his cloak left hanging on one of the bedposts and he casually strolled towards her.

"That "magical sound" happened to be me sneezing."

The closer he got to her the clearer she could see the expression of extreme irritation on his face. Mel swallowed hard.

Crap.

She slid slowly to the edge of her bed and swung her legs over the side before standing and attempting to leave the room. However Gyendal simply shoved her, causing her to drop back down to sit on the bed.

As she looked up at the powerful and seriously ticked Mage looming over her Mel did what any intelligent human being would and she scuttled back away from him until her back was pressed against the wall behind her.

"You nearly blew my head off because I sneezed. Are you Insane?!"

Mel winced. Yeah...maybe she should have checked before she fired. She was about to mutter something akane to a apology to get him to back off when she caught sight of the glint of dark amusement in Gyendal's eyes.

"You're playing me!" Mel shouted, acting on anger and slamming magically charged hands into his shoulders to send him flying backwards.

Gyendal collided with the bed three rows over before flipping off of it. Moments later he was back on his feet and he was ticked, both hands crackling with energy.

"Your a very stupid girl. You know that?"

Mel shot to her feet, a black pearlescent magic shield surrounding her as her own hands summoned magic fire.

"Well if I remember correctly it's this stupid girl you need to open that portal should that staff ever resurface." Mel shot back.

Gyendal's fists clenched tightly but before he could respond or do anything the door was thrown open as the Innkeeper burst in.

"What is going on here?!"

Both Gyendal and Mel turned to glare at the man who went pale and muttered something about being sorry about disturbing them before hastily backing out of the room and closing the door.

Mel turned back to Gyendal to see the magic crackling around him vanish as he let out a long sigh.

"This is pointless. I'm going back to bed."

Mel let down her shield as Gyendal got back into his own bed. As Mel climbed into her own Gyendal sat up and turned to face her.

"Oh and lamb? If you hear another strange noise why don't you check before firing. I have nothing to gain out of harming you right now and I have no interest in carting around a mangled body even if I did want to hurt you. So refrain from blowing my head off please and thank you."

The last part was heavy with sarcasm as he lay back down, back to her as silence fell over the room.

Mel rolled over as well and tried to fall asleep.

She had barely been back down here a few hours and she already wanted to go crawl in a hole and die. How was she supposed to last?!

* * *

 

The next morning Mel woke up to someone shaking her. She pried her eyes open and rolled over to see Gyendal leaning over her.

"Get up. We need to find a place to live today."

Then he turned and walked out, his ragged cloak swishing behind him.

Mel groaned and swung her legs over the side of her bed before standing to her feet and grabbing her Mage robe, or what was left of it, off the bed post. Combing her hair out with her fingers Mel shuffled downstairs to where Gyendal was waiting before yawning and stretching.

"So since your so eager to get started to you have a idea of where to go first?"

Gyendal shot her a look.

"Oh so you would prefer to live in the Inn for the rest of our immortal life I take it?"

It was Mel who shot Gyendal the dirty look this time. Finally Mel sighed as her shoulders slumped.

"Seriously though, where do we start?"

Gyendal didn't answer her, instead he walked over to the innkeeper.

"Where would we go if we wanted to get a house up here."

The innkeeper shrugged.

"Dunno. There isn't any room to build a new house. You could ask around but I doubt that anyone is moving. The residents up here are immortal so this is there permanent home. But there's always a chance that one of them is moving so it's worth a shot asking."

Gyendal nodded and Mel followed him out of the inn onto the path outside.

"So we start in that corner and work our way around?" Mel suggested.

"Oh look, a intelligent idea."

"Shove it Gyendal."

Several hours passed and after leaving the last house Mel and Gyendal could be found sitting on some rocks eating lunch.

"So what do we do now? No one is moving and there is no place to build house."

Gyendal stared moodily out over the city.

"I don't know."

They both sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Mel scanned the city again before sighing and turning back to her food. Suddenly beside her Gyendal sat up, alert as he studied a couple of people that had just exited the store.

"Mel, have you noticed something strange about the city?"

"What part?" Mel snorted.

"Would you drop the sarcasm for once?"

Mel whipped her head to glare at Gyendal.

"Oh pardon me for having a legitimate question."

"I was talking about the inhabitants of the city. Have you noticed anything odd about them?"

Mel was silent for a moment as she studied them before her eyes went wide.

"There are way more people wandering the city then should be able to live here! And they are different people from earlier! But how? We explored this place when we were stuck here when you pushed me in the first time..." Mel stopped there to shoot Gyendal a dirty look before continuing.

"...and the only places with beings like us that live in it are Shadow Aveyond and Sheian Lyr."

Both Mel and Gyendal watched as two of the people walked over to the store with their purchases and then causally strolling in behind the store. They didn't come out but one single person appeared from behind the store waving over his shoulder.

Mel and Gyendal exchanged looks before moving at the same time and rounding the corner to look behind the store. At first they didn't say anything but then Gyendal made a startled noise and pointed to the ground at what Mel had originally thought was a mud puddle.

"A staircase!"

They walked down the stairs that widened significantly once below the ground. They descended through the tunnel before coming out at the bottom into a underground city.

Mel gaped as she looked around her at the city square in front of them with booths and shops set up. Around the market were paths that led to whole neighbourhoods. Creatures of all kinds milled around the streets and one friendly citizen walked over to where a flabbergasted Mel and Gyendal stood.

"Welcome to Sheian Lyr!"


	5. Memories

  
They stood in silence looking over the city for several moments before Gyendal turned on her.

"I thought you said that you had explored the demon realm!"

"I did! So sorry I didn't think to study mud puddles intently to look for secret staircases!"

Gyendal snorted before muttering something under his breath and turning to address at the friendly citizen.

"Do you think you could point us in the direction of where we can go to buy a house?"

"Right over there in the market. First building on the left."

Gyendal smiled and nodded before walking away without waiting for Mel leaving her to jog to catch up with the dark haired male in front of her before reaching his side and grumbling under her breath.

They entered the building and walked up to the desk where a witch was snoozing behind the desk.

"Hey, wake up. We want to talk to you about buying houses." Mel snapped.

The witch yawned and opened one eye to stare at them apathetically.

"I'm sleeping. Come back in a couple of hours."

Then the witch closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair. Mel saw Gyendal's face darken and he leaned forward, slamming his hands down on the desk and making the whole thing jump into the air.

The witch jerked awake and fell of her chair before opening her eyes and glaring up at Gyendal.

"What-"

"We have nearly died several times today and we have gotten some news we did not want to hear. You do not want to test our patience."

The witch blanched before nodding and getting up off the floor.

"O-of course. What can I do for you?"

Mel stared at the witch. Was she stupid?"

"We want to buy houses." She said slowly.

The witch nodded and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Here, both of you sign this and the house is yours."

Mel was about to pick up the pen when the statement dawned on her.

"Wait, did you say house? As in singular?"

The witch nodded.

"No way in hell am I sharing a house with this egotistical psycho!"

The witch blinked.

"You two aren't together?"

"NO!" Mel and Gyendal shouted in sync.

"Really? Oh well in that case..."

The witch put away the one paper and pulled out two separate ones before passing them across the table.

"This street is made up of humans with only one darkling living on it. Gives the highest chance of making friends among the human population."

Mel scribbled her signature before taking the keys from the witch and starting for the door. Time to go see her new house.

As Mel walked up to her front door she glanced behind her to see Gyendal walking in the same direction as her.

"Please don't make us neighbours." She muttered under her breath.

Gyendal didn't turn towards Mel's side of the street, instead he paused directly across from her and turned to walk up to the house across the street.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Mel, now in a even worse mood then before unlocked the door and shoved it open before stepping inside and closing the door behind her.

She scanned the dirty front kitchen/dining/living room and groaned.

"I hate cleaning." She grumbled before shrugging off her robe and rolling up her sleeves.

"Time to get to work."

* * *

 

Nearly five hours later Mel could be found flopped across her bed panting as she looked around her now clean house.

"So...tired."

After another twenty minutes of laying there Mel forced herself up and over to her robe, grabbing it and sliding it on before heading out of her house to the market.

Mel stopped by several booths to pick up some food before heading to the seamstress. She entered hesitantly only to stop in surprise at the welcoming brightly coloured shop.

"Uh..."

"Welcome! How can I help you?"

Mel looked to her right to see a vampire standing at a stand with clothing as she spoke around the pins in her mouth.

"Uh...I need new clothes." Mel mumbled.

"Oh of course honey! Those clothes are so burnt and...I just have to make better ones! Come into the back so I can measure you."

The vampire woman hurried into the back leaving a bemused Mel to follow.

"In a normal situation this would be a death wish. I have one messed up life." Mel muttered.

"Oh yes, usually never follow a vampire into a back room. They'll drink your blood without a second thought."

Mel grimaced as she entered the room where the vampire stood with a measuring tape.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude."

"Oh you weren't! It's very true that it's dangerous. However, you have nothing to worry about from me. I don't drink blood from humans. Human blood is so fatty and you never know where it's been! Disgusting."

"Er...I don't know whether to be relieved or insulted."

The vampire laughed before pushing Mel up onto a stool.

"Either works. Now strip."

* * *

 

Mel emerged from the building two hours later dressed in black pants and a shirt with the promise to return in a week to retrieve the ten sets of her old thief clothes that she had ordered.

When asked if that was all she wanted Mel and nodded and received a highly pitying look from the women.

Mel grumbled under her breath as she headed home. She didn't want pity from anyone about anything, least of all her stupid clothes.

As Mel stepped inside she took the tattered robe she had brought home and placed it on her bed, gently folding it and kneeling at the foot of her bed in front of a chest.

She opened the chest and began to pull out some of the objects. A locket, letters from her friends that she had received between her quests before this last one, a ball invitation, a graduation diploma from Professor Grey, her journals and her most prized possession. All things she had been carrying around in her bag with protection spells for the entire journey.

Reaching out Mel gently lifted up out of the box several flat pieces of slate, cradling them in her hands as she placed them onto the coat.

On two of the three pieces of slate there were magical pictures that Stella had used her magic to put on, pictures of their team. One picture for every quest. Stella had used her magic to withdraw the image of the group of them together from the essence of a tree or bush that was overlooking them and transferred it onto slate.

The first one had just been her, Stella, Te'ijel, Galahad and Edward. They were all goofing off playing a game that Edward called charades and he was in the process of acting out some strange animal. He looked so goofy and the image had captured Mel doubled over in laughter while Stella giggled. Te'ijel was grinning as she made dinner and Galahad was just shaking his head with a smile.

The second slate was her, Stella, Te'ijel, Galahad, Edward, Lydia and Ulf. In this one they were watching as Lydia used her magic to create little magic animal forms to run around in the air. Edward was asking Lydia how she did that while Stella attempted to do that with her own healing abilities and Mel amused herself by throwing rocks through the magic forms in the air. Galahad was sitting and polishing his sword with Te'ijel leaning against his back with her arms looped loosely around Galahad's neck as she talked to him.

Then Mel pulled up the third one and stared at it silently. This one had been a gift for, June when she had overheard Mel and Edward talking about how Stella had done it for the last two quests. Mel always found the image painful to look at for several reasons.

The first was that the group was very different from the one made up of her friends who she had come to love and cherish. Stella, Te'ijel and Galahad were missing. They had been replaced by June, Yvette and "Spook".

The third picture was of them all sitting around a campfire as dusk fell. They had camped out for the night in the blueleaf Forest and the sky had been completely clear. It had been rather chilly that night and people had all grouped together in sets of two to share blankets as they listened to Yvette tell a ghost story.

June had taken to Yvette quite a bit and so the two girls were huddled under a blanket, Yvette gesturing widely and June practicing little magic tricks as she listened.

Edward and Ulf were sharing the second blanket since they had first watch and both were deeply engrossed in the story.

Then Mel's eyes fell to the third pair and a pang went through her.

The light made her and Spook stand out the best. Spook was sitting with his back leaning up against a log as he listened to the story and his arm was wrapped absently around Mel.

Mel had been exhausted by the time they had sat down and so by the time this image had been recorded by a tree Mel was fast asleep, head resting on the crook of Spook's neck and her body curled into his side.

Mel stared at the picture for a moment longer before abruptly stacking the slate and wrapping it in her coat before returning it to the box.

The second reason she found this picture painful was because of Gyendal.

Mel had never had a crush or anything even remotely relatable to a crush before. Even Edward had never made her feel anything other then friendship and sibling affection. But when "Spook" had show up...

Right from the get-go she had connected with him. There was something about their personalities that had just clicked and Mel found herself talking with him a lot as they walked all over the forests and towns. They had usually ended up cast on watch together because their skills with their weapons complimented each other which gave them a lot of time to talk.

When he had given her those gifts it had made her smile more then anything. For the first time in her life Mel had understood what Stella meant when she talked about Edward giving her those gifts and spending so much time talking and just being with her.

Mel had finally understood that topsy turvy feeling that Stella talked about getting in her stomach.

So she had blindly believed "Spook" when he said he had liked her.

She had believed him so much that she had foolishly allowed him to kiss her.

And then it had all blown up on her face when they finally found the orb of death and "Spook" turned out to be Gyendal.

His cruel mocking words, ridiculing her for ever thinking that he had loved her had hit her right in the heart. Mel had always felt worthless and like no guy could ever like her. Gyendal had just confirmed it.

With a snarl she shoved those thoughts out of her head and standing to her feet. She refused to dwell on this.

She had more important things to worry about. Such as why she had been such a idiot to leave Gyendal alive. Goddess above she hated her emotions and how they got the better of her sometimes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the little addition I did with the pieces of slate. As you might already have figured I was one of the people that gave Spook the attraction points, so I was really quite miffed when he turned out to be Gyendal, and then they didn't even give us a crack ending like they did with Rhen joining the Dark Side and fighting with Ahrimen.
> 
> On a fun little side note, did anyone catch that children's animated movie reference? Those who did and let me know in the comments below will get a cyber hug and a cyber cookie!


	6. Why Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is more of a filler chapter then anything, as this story starts to transition into the next step before the main plot.

  
Mel yawned as she stood to her feet, glancing around her house with a soft sigh as she dressed herself in her new clothes. She looked in the mirror as she tied her yellow ribbon in her hair and smiled slightly. With her clothing that was a exact copy of the clothing she had worn when she had gotten involved in this mess she felt much more comfortable.

Yesterday she had received her clothing order from the seamstress and today she was going to explore this lower level of Sheian Lyr. She had yet to meet any of the inhabitants but she knew that she needed to put at least some effort in building a life down here, it didn't matter that right now she wanted to hide in her room and cry.

She had already withstood so much, she refused to let this be the thing that destroyed her.

So out the door she went, closing and locking it behind her before starting up the path that would take her to the market square. Mel was uncomfortably aware of the people she passed gawking at her, a newcomer.

She headed into the city square and as she approached the first stall she noticed a group of girls all gathered near a booth gossiping and giggling. As she walked by they all fell silent and stared at her with a unfriendly gaze.

Mel ignored them and continued past them, half listening as conversation picked up again moments later and Mel rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Catty airheads have even managed to pollute the demon realm. Wonderful." She muttered sarcastically.

"At least they have deemed you unworthy, you don't have to deal with the brats trying to talk to you." A dark voice said next her with distaste.

Me whirled to see Gyendal standing at one of the booths looking at the food in the stand.

"Poor little Gyendal, he has people who like him. Why they like you is beyond me though." Mel said with a smirk.

Gyendal turned to face her and raised a elegant brow before sighing.

"It's called female hormones lamb. There are some girls who like anything male and human simply because of their hormones."

Mel rolled her eyes as Gyendal accepted a package of food from the booth owner before walking up to Mel with a smirk.

"Oh look, the girls are looking really quite interested now that your talking to me. Have fun with that."

Mel blinked as Gyendal continued past her, his blood red cloak swishing in the breeze. She turned slightly to watch him walk away, irritated for reasons she didn't quite understand simply from talking to him before turning her attention to the group of girls.

All of them were silent and they were all staring at her.

"Oh...crap."

Instantly Mel started moving through the groups of beings that were milling around the market but before she had even gotten a few steps two girls materialized right in front of her, forcing her to come to a abrupt halt.

"What-"

Mel wasn't even able to get a full word out before someone grabbed her shoulder and spun her to face a group of girls behind her. Standing right in front of her was a pale teen girl, probably around eighteen, who had bright pink hair and electric green eyes.

"Hiiii! I'm Kandy with a K and I came over here to say hello and welcome you to the demon realm! I thought you looked unfamiliar but until you were talking to the new guy it didn't click that you must have been the other new person that arrived with him!"

Mel took a half step back, the fake smile that "Kandy with a K" was wearing was setting her teeth on edge.

"That's nice, now-"

"Oh I'm so glad I got a chance to talk to you! See, we're here to welcome and show any newcomers around. You'll hang out with us now!"

Mel slumped. Why her?!

* * *

 

When she got up the following morning she found herself sitting at her table staring blankly at the wall.

What was she supposed to do now?

She had no friends to do things with, no quests to go on, no where to go to continue learning magic...there was nothing she could really do now.

Mel sighed and stretched, standing to her feet before walking over to her night table. She opened the top drawer and withdrew her dagger, strapping it to her belt before running a finger over her bracelet and glancing over at the door.

She had done a very small amount of exploring when she had fallen down here the first time but not very much. There were paths she didn't follow since they had carried a map with them that helped guide them so they didn't need to wander aimlessly.

So that's what she would do today.

Shoving her feet into her boots she did up the straps and clasps before walking out of her house, locking it up behind her before heading up to the top of Sheian Lyr and leaving the city altogether.

She strode along the path confidently, following the familiar walkway up through the plains to the entrance of the demon caves.

Upon stepping inside Mel let out a long breath and absently brushed her fingers along her yellow ribbon in her hair.

Things may be changing around her, but she would not allow them to change her as a person. She was a strong thief and had always been able to find her way out of a tough situation, this one would be no exception.

She would find a way back to Aia, she just knew it. It would only take time.


	7. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is another filler chapter, it was amusing to write. Rest assured, things will pick up in the next couple of chapters a bit!

  
Mel was sitting in her house eating when she heard a knock on her door. Looking up with a grumble she stood and opened the door, preparing to blast whoever was disturbing her during her meal.

She had just barely opened her door when she was pushed backwards and several girls entered her house, forcing her to step out of the way and open the door entirely.

"Hey Mel! We wanted to hang out with you for a while and maybe show you around the lower area of Sheian Lyr!" Kandy cheered.

Mel stared at her for a long moment, hand still resting on her open door.

"I was eating." She stated flatly.

"Aw that's no fun!" Kandy said teasingly.

Mel gritted her teeth. She wanted this irritating person to go away.

"What will it take for you to let me eat my meal in peace?" She asked irritably.

A flash of frustration could be seen in Kandy's eyes before the pinkette simply laughed and flicked her hands.

"Well we could stay and maybe learn more about you?"

Mel sighed heavily before closing her door and going over to her door, covering it and placing it in the ice box.

"Fine, ask away."

The girls exchanged looks and the atmosphere in the room went from calm and relaxed to tense in seconds. Mel stood stiff as she watched the girls practically zero in on her like prey.

"Well then, why don't you take a seat?" Kandy purred.

Mel's eyes narrowed.

"No. I'll stand thanks." Mel replied evenly.

This was a little bit more then just a question session, this was just like her first day at the school in Thais when Lydia had first descended upon her. This was a test to see if she was going to do as she was told and allow Kandy to control her or not.

"...fine. So, what's your name?"

"Mel."

Kandy laughed.

"No silly, your full name. Like, your last name as well?"

Mel allowed herself the barest hint of a smile.

"I don't know what last name I was born with. I'm a orphan."

The girls all blinked.

"You don't have parents?" One girl asked in surprise.

Mel leaned back again the counter.

"I used to. But they died when I was a toddler. Next question?"

"Oh, um where did you live as a kid?" One asked uncertainly.

"Harburg. Next question?"

She heard a huff noise and glanced at Kandy who's eyes flashed with anger, clearly unhappy about how Mel had taken control of the conversation.

"Did you live with someone after your parents died?"

"Not until I was 18. Next question?"

Before anyone could ask another question Kandy gave a sharp clearing of her throat. Instantly mouths snapped shut and the girls turned to look at Kandy who's smile had vanished.

"I have a question. If you lived in Harburg did you know anyone of the Darkthrop line?"

The soft shuffling of the other girls went silent and the only noise that could be heard is the sounds of soft breathing. Mel mentally debated how to answer before making a decision and meeting Kandy's eyes head on.

"Yes. They're dead now though."

Kandy leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Alright, when you first showed up in town you were wearing a Mage robe. Are you a Mage?"

"Yes I am."

"What kind?"

"One that knows magic. Next question?"

There was a couple of soft giggles before Kandy cleared her throat once again.

"How did you end up here?"

"A extremely unfortunate accident."

"What happened?"

"None of your business." Mel said shortly before watching them exchange looks with a hint of satisfaction. This clearly had not started the way they planned.

Kandy leaned forward, eyes sharpening slightly.

"How do you know the new guy?"

Mel raised a brow. It took them long enough to ask that question. She had been waiting for it.

"Gyendal you mean?"

The girls looked at each other.

"That's his name?"

Mel nodded.

"Oh he's so dreamy!" One sighed.

Dreamy?!

Mel snickered and they turned to look at her.

"Why did you laugh?" One asked dangerously.

"Gyendal's a bastard. Believe me, your better off without him."

There was a couple of gasps at her blunt words.

"A bastard?! What a rude thing to say!"

"Yeah! I bet your just mad because he turned you down or something. I know that I felt a connection with him...he's such a amazing person." One declared.

Mel's eyes went wide before she doubled over in laughter, her arms wrapped around her middle as she laughed.

"You-you think he's a amazing person?! Bwahahahaha!"

There were some angry growls and once Mel recovered her face went from mirthful to irritated in seconds.

"Well, your questions have been answered and now I want to eat my food. Get out."

Mel stepped forward and flapped her arms in a shooing motion causing the girls to stand and allow Mel to heard them out, leaving Kandy and Mel alone.

"Your different." Kandy finally said before smiling in a way that was not unlike Lydia.

"I look forward to...getting to know you."


	8. Doubts

  
"Goddess, I hate this place a little more every day!" Mel muttered as she balanced on the rickety ladder repairing a hole in her roof.

She had found it yesterday evening and had been kept awake half the night by light shining in her face. So this morning bright and early she found herself up on a ladder she had found in the tiny shed behind her shack with pitch repairing her roof.

"What are you doing?"

Mel gave a surprised jerk at the sound of someone speaking only to gasp as the ladder wobbled under her.

"Woah!"

Mel reached out to steady herself on the roof but before she could the ladder crumbled beneath her.

"Waaaaa!" Mel let out a yelp as she fell towards the ground, bracing for what she knew was gonna be painful.

But instead of hitting the ground Mel instead landed in someones arms. Her eyes snapped open and she found herself staring up into a pair of highly amused green eyes.

"Just dropping in lamb?"

"Go to hell!"

Gyendal laughed before setting her on her feet.

"You know, using a ladder so old that it crumbles when you move probably was one of your stupider decisions."

"Oh do you have a better idea?"

"Yes. You could always ask to borrow a safer ladder from someone else."

Mel shot Gyendal a black look, not wanting to admit that he was right.

"What do you want Gyendal?"

He smirked and leaned against the side of her house, watching as she picked up the pieces of the ladder.

"Nothing. I was merely curious about why you were muttering at your roof."

"There was a hole in it. I don't have a clue what caused it."

A darker more brooding look crossed over Gyendal's face as he looked around them.

"This realm is cursed, thats why. Anything that can go wrong will go wrong."

Mel glanced up at Gyendal only for her eyes to widen as she saw his jaw clench and more emotion then she could ever remember seeing in his face before.

"I hate this place." Mel said quietly, not knowing what to do when Gyendal wasn't being a complete jerk.

"I never would have touched that damn staff had I known it would end us up here." Gyendal spat.

Mel was silent as she watched him give a heavy sigh before giving his head a rough shake, his usual mask firmly back in place.

"Whats done is done. We will simply have to survive here now."

Then he gave a short nod to Mel before spinning on his heel and striding away from her, across the street and into his home.

Mel stared after him silently, both confused and startled by the sudden change in Gyendal. Yeah, she had seen him angry but she had never seen him show that kind of emotion before around her.

Maybe he wasn't as much of a unfeeling bastard as she had thought.

* * *

 

"Bread..." She muttered as she scanned the shelf of different kinds of bread, looking for a small and inexpensive loaf.

"Oh Mel~!"

Mel groaned as she heard Kandy's sugary voice calling her name.

"Mel! So glad I ran into you!"

"Yes. How wonderful." Mel dead panned, reaching up for one of the loaves.

Kandy laughed and walked over, hooking a arm through Mel's much to Mel's displeasure.

"Sooo, I was thinking about when all of us girls chatted-"

"You mean when you guys interrogated me." Mel interrupted.

Kandy huffed, looking irritated for a moment before her fake smile returned.

"Whatever. Anyway, I was thinking about what you had said about being a Mage and I really was wondering, just how powerful are you?"

Mel sighed as she picked up a loaf and started towards the counter where she could pay for her bread.

"Not extremely powerful-"

She was interrupted by a snort and a cough, causing both Mel and Kandy to turn in surprise towards the sound.

Mel blinked before her eyes narrowed at the sight of Gyendal standing and looking at some canned goods a few feet away.

"Pardon, I inhaled a fly." He said solemnly, his voice and face serious but the sardonic amusement in his eyes giving away that his actions and their timing had been on purpose.

"Oh hello! I didn't see you there! Me and I were just hanging out!" Kandy chirped, making Mel roll her eyes as she approached the counter to pay for her food.

"That's nice. Now if you will excuse me, I have things to do. Mel, are you coming?"

Mel blinked. Coming with him?! Not a chance! As she opened her mouth to tell him exactly what she though of his "invitation" Kandy beat her to the punch.

"Noo! Today she and I are gonna hang out! Right?" Kandy gave Mel the puppy look and Mel sighed.

"Sorry, no. I need to talk with Gyendal anyway."

With that she grabbed the paper bag with her bread before giving a short nod and leaving the store, Gyendal coming up next to her and leaving the store.

They walked in silence for a few moments, Gyendal appearing lost in thought and Mel silently wondering if she had finally lost her marbles.

"What did you want to speak with me about?"

Mel glanced up at him before refocusing on the path in front of her.

"Why on earth would I want to talk with you? I simply used you as a way to leave Kandy behind. Besides, you were the one who first asked if I was coming."

He smirked.

"Touché. However I must admit, you surprised me."

"About what?"

"Your cowardice."

Mel nearly dropped her bag at his words before snarling and turning on the tall haired ex-vampire next to her.

"WHAT?!"

His smirk widened.

"Your cowardice. I thought that after everything that happened you would have finally accepted your magic. But your still trying to hide. Have you at least stopped hiding your last name?"

Mel didn't answer.

"You haven't." He stated.

"So what?"

He sighed.

"Honestly lamb, when are you going to stop running? You cannot hide from who you are forever. The whole outcome of the prophecy and my chasing you to use you as the fulfillment might never have happened had you just accepted who you are and used your skills and knowledge accordingly. Instead you ran, hiding your linage from everyone you possibly could and look where it got you. No better off, and perhaps worse off, then of you had stopped fighting your magic and fighting against your involvement with the Darkthrop Prophecy."

"Stop running?! What a load of crap! What would you know about accepting who you are?! From what Te'ijal said of your past you came from a good family and you loved having magic. What could you possibly have to "accept"?!"

His eyes narrowed.

"The fact that in a time when the very word vampire had people going on hunts for "the workers of the undead", or searches for humans who helped vampires catch their prey, I was turned into the very creature I had been raised to hate and fear. I had to accept who I was, against my will, or I would die. I too tried to run, as did Te'ijal. It took my sister nearly dying to protect me before I was able to accept myself. I know all about hating something you cannot change, and trying to run from the mess of a life that fate gives you."

Mel glared at him, her hands clenching and unclenching around her bag.

"I-"

"I do not wish to hear your arguments for they hold no sound base. Just think about my words for once, instead of dismissing them as you did Spook's."

Mel reeled back as if she had been hit at the mention of his "identity" during their quest for the orb of death. Gyendal watched her reaction silently before turning and walking away.

She sucked in a shaking breath before starting to walk towards her house once more, speed picked up until she was almost running. Upon arriving at her house she burst in and slammed the door before throwing her bread haphazardly onto the counter and sliding down the door until she was sitting on the floor, her fists clenching and unclenching as she regained herself.

"I am not a coward." She hissed to the empty room, her eyes staring in front of her unseeingly as her mind replayed Gyendal's words.

But her voice held no conviction, only doubt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So random thoughts time, this chapter really addresses the one thing that always irked me about Aveyond, that thing being the fact that they never really looked at the transition between her resentment of her magic into suddenly accepting. I really wanted to take a bit of a peek into her inner turmoil, which will be further addressed in future chapters.


	9. Sickness

 

Mel gave a groan as the dim red lighting filtered in through her curtains, the light forcing her further into wakefulness.

Opening her burning eyes she stared blearily at her roof before attempting to roll over. The moment she started to move her currently achy body protested in the worst way and she quit, instead remaining on her back.

She had been feeling unwell for the past couple of days, massive headache, body aching constantly, dry throat, burning eyes, moments of lightheadedness and dizziness. To put it simply Mel felt like crap that had been run over repeatedly by orcs in a wagon filled with rocks.

After several attempts to swallow with her bone dry throat not cooperating Mel recognized that she needed to get up and get some water.

So with a whimper of pain she forced herself into a sitting position and once she had carefully swung her feet over the side of her bed she stood and shuffled into her kitchen, hand bracing on the walls as she walked.

She retrieved a cup and poured herself some water, drinking it with a relieved sigh before taking a seat at her kitchen table to try and recall what she needed to do today.

Cleaning of the house and shopping. She was completely out of food.

"Aw man." She whined softly, the very idea of getting changed and going out was a nightmare.

But there wasn't exactly anyone else that could do it for her, so Mel stood to her feet with a wince and resigned herself to the torture of getting dressed.

Her day was sucking royally already and she hadn't even been up a half hour.

"Good morning!"

"..."

Mel ignored the disgustingly pleasant woman and forced herself to continue walking into the market square, extremely thankful that she didn't have to go into the upper levels of Sheian Lyr.

Upon going through the archway that led into the market square and entering the square she was assaulted with a wall of voices and squeaky wheels and just about anything else that could possibly make her headache worse.

"Ah...ow..."

Blinking suddenly blurry eyes and forcing them to clear she started her careful walk across the market to the one store that would have her food necessaries. She needed to get her things and leave before she passed out.

I can do this, Mel told herself.

Encouraged slightly by that thought she managed to get halfway across the square without problem.

"MEL!"

Mel let out a soundless cry of pain at the piercing shriek, one hand flying up to her temple as her headache kicked the pain up a few notches.

"Oh goddess..."

"I can't believe we were able to run into you again!" Kandy cheered with a giggle, reaching out towards Mel.

She threw a hand up to stop the pinkettes advance as she fought the wave of pain.

"Stop." She snapped, her voice coming out thin and breathy.

Kandy got a look of aggravation on her face, opening her mouth to respond before appearing to take in Mel's rumpled clothes and unusually pasty colouring.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"I-..."

Mel cut herself off as her world began to tilt and she grasped for something to steady her. She managed to latch onto a wooden post and she closed her eyes for a moment with a shaking breath before reopening them.

"I'm fine...I just need to be left alone." She whispered.

"You are NOT fine!" Kandy snapped in a shrill tone that made Mel flinch.

She felt the girls gathering around her and suddenly she found herself being bombarded with questions about her wellbeing.

"Stop..." Mel said weakly as her world began to spin once more and she lost her grip on the basket she had been holding to carry her purchases. It fell to the ground with a soft thump and dust pervaded the air, causing Mel to cough sharply as she sagged heavily against the pole.

Distantly she heard a sharp voice call out something loudly but she was unable to process until the mystery person came closer and spoke again, this time in a more demanding way.

"I said back away from her! Give her some space!"

Slowly the slightly blurred forms of the girls backed away until she could no longer feel them crowding in but even with the space given Mel felt her vision pinpoint and her already aching limbs begin to shake.

"Lamb? What- woah!"

Against her will Mel's knees gave out from under her and her oh so heavy eyes closed, Mel collapsing as the nothingness overtook her.

* * *

 

Gyendal had seen that something was wrong with Mel from the moment he saw her from across the market. Her magic aura was pulsing faintly which was certainly not normal, and paired with her extremely pasty skin and her struggle to walk and it was so very obvious that she was ill.

"Well that's smart, dragging yourself into a busy market when you look like your on deaths doorstep." He muttered irritably under his breath, striding across the market towards her.

"MEL!"

His head jerked slightly and he stared as the pink haired little brat took off across the market towards Mel with her little posse behind her. He saw Mel's reaction and her falling against a post for support before the girls descended upon Mel.

"Oh for-...Get away from her! Are you trying to make her worse?!"

When no one turned to face him his eyes narrowed and he raised his voice.

"I said back away from her! Give her some space!" He snarled, causing the girls to flinch before speedily backing away.

Gyendal shoved his way through the girls before reaching the Darkthrop whelps side, peering down into her chalky face.

"Lamb what- woah!"

He was cut off by Mel's eyes fluttering before her legs buckled and her whole body fell sideways into him as her eyes shut.

He managed to catch her just in time, stopping her from hitting the ground with moments to spare.

"Mel?!"

The dark haired girl gave no response and he swore under his breath before shifting her against him and scooping her into his arms, looking over a the startled girls who were staring at him and Mel in shock.

"Hey pink hair! Do you have a doctor or healer around here somewhere?"

The girl fumbled for words before nodding.

"The apothecarist."

"Well then don't just stand there gaping, go get him!" He barked, causing the girl to nod, turn and take off towards the stairs that let above to the upper part of the city.

Gyendal ignored the rest of the girls, shifting his grip on Mel slightly before hurrying out of the market and onto the street leading words their little residence.

Mel gave a pained whine as her body was jostled and he glanced down to see that she wasn't awake, simply reacting to the pain.

"Stupid girl." He hissed, feeling a slight bit of concern well up at the sight of her pathetic form.

He made it to their street in no time before hurrying up to his house and barking a counter spell at his door so that it would let him in before heading into his hut and hurrying to the bed, laying Mel down on top of the covers before waiting on the step for the apothecarist.

He heard voices approaching and moments later pink hair rounded the corner with a tall man next to her.

"Are you the apothecarist?" He called.

The man nodded.

"Kandy said that you needed me for a young woman that passed out?"

Gyendal stepped inside his house once more and walked back towards the bedroom, the apothecarist behind him.

"She appears rather ill."

He led the apothecarist into his room and stepped aside as the tall man looked over at Mel before making a startled noise and hurrying to her side.

"She's extremely ill! Why didn't someone send for me sooner?!"

"No one knew that she was ill until today. She's not exactly social."

The apothecarist nodded before leaning over her and lifting a glowing hand to settle it on her forehead.

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing what ails her. I come from a line of healers but I'm not strong enough to actually heal with magic, simply strong enough to read what's wrong and use my concoctions to fix it."

Gyendal was silent as the man read Mel before sitting up with a sigh.

"So I was correct in my assumption."

"What assumption?"

The apothecarist stood to his feet and reached down to pick up a black bag that sat at his feet.

"I knew she was new to Sheian Lyr and after hearing from Kandy what had happened in the moments up to her passing out I figured that her sickness opus not from a contagious disease. So I brought the proper mediation for her to be given."

The man then opened his bag and pulled out two larger jars with a strange glowing blue liquid in it before setting it on Gyendal's side table.

"What is wrong with her then?"

"Here in the demon realm our time is significantly slower then up in Aia. It's much slower, so for example if someone were to land here when they were thirteen and age to fifteen before going back to Aia over twenty years might have passed. With the darastic difference with how time moves in the different realms is actually causing her system to go into a series of shut downs, which is common when a human crosses int our realm. It's a shock on her system, enough of one that any normal human would have died within hours by this stage. But she has been realm touched, which means that she cannot die from this. The actual atmosphere of the realm cannot kill her."

Gyendal raised his brow at hearing that before signing heavily and rubbing his forehead.

"So in other words, I need to feed her medicine and take care of her until she can function again?"

The apothecarist nodded and closed his bag.

"One spoonful every four hours."

He groaned.

"Of course. Very well, I suppose there's not much I can do about it. Thank you for your time."

The apothecarist nodded before seeing himself out. The moment the door closed behind the man Gyendal muttered a spell to lock the door before staring down at Mel for a moment.

"Every four hours hmm?" He murmured before turning to his bedside table where the medicine sat, eying one of the bottles and a spoon that he hadn't noticed the apothecarist leave.

He released yet another heavy sigh before moving over to lean over his bed and move Mel into a sitting position before grabbing the spoon and medicine, pouring some of the blue liquid onto the spoon and then turning back to Mel.

Gripping her chin he opened her mouth before unceremoniously dumping in the medicine, forcibly holding her mouth shut and then massaging her throat to force her to swallow.

"You owe me." He muttered with a dark look at the girl before pulling her shoes off and maneuvering her under the covers.

"Looks like I'm sleeping on the floor today. Goddess, I hate this place more every single day that passes."

* * *

 

Pain.

Lots and lots of pain.

Mel turned her head and a strangled cry escaped her lips as her head began to pound and her whole body felt like someone was shoving burning rods under her skin.

She tried to open her eyes but it burned so bad and all she could see was blurry light. The sheets and the covers that surrounded her were not hers, they carried a cold and almost spicy scent that she recognized but could not place.

A sudden fear gripped her as she realized that she had no clue where she was and she struggled to sit up, fighting against the pain that wracked her body.

"Mel! What are you doing?!" A sharp male voice barked, causing Mel to flinch back and renew her efforts to sit up.

Her progress was halted as large hands gripped her shoulders and gently forced her back onto the bed as she struggled against the pain and the mystery person.

"Hey, easy. I'm not going to hurt you! Your sick, you need to lay back and rest."

The voice had lost the sharp edge, although it held no gentleness or kindness. It was simply soft and soothing as it lulled her. Her hand reaching up to grip the persons arm, searching for some measure of comfort as she fell back asleep.

* * *

 

Gyendal watched as Mel's wide and confused blue eyes became misty once more before closing softly. The hand that had come up to grip his wrist slackening before slipping off him to land back on the bed.

Slowly he released her and straighten back to full height, gazing down at Mel silently as her pain tensed face relaxed and smoothed, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she turned her face to bury it in the pillow her head rested on.

"Spook..."

Gyendal twitched at the mention of that name before he stepped back and left the room, stopping just outside and leaning against the wall as he rubbed his face tiredly.

"You are starting to become quite troublesome. Living here is going to be hard enough as it is without you reminding me of all of those...foolish thoughts from when I masqueraded as Spook."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter things have started to pick up, I'm looking forward to hearing your guys thoughts:)


	10. Recognition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is part two of the mini storyline within the storyline that I started last chapter. This is a definite turning point in their relationship from enemies to not so hated enemies lol, so I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

  
Mel woke up the next time to someone pouring some of the most vile tasting liquid down her throat an forcing her to swallow.

Instantly she shot into a sitting position, gagging and coughing violently as she blindly batted away whatever psycho was trying to poison her.

"?!"

Mel ignored the startled exclamation as she coughed and attempted to recover her ability to taste and breath as the liquid made her entire body feel strange and immobile for a moment.

"What the hell was that?!" She rasped without even looking at the person, blinking hard to clear the blurry vision.

"That, was a medication that is currently keeping you off deaths doorstep."

Mel froze at the sound of a very tired, extremely irritated, and terrifyingly familiar voice coming from next to her.

She turned slowly, dreading what she would see but knowing that no amount of ignoring would make it go away.

"...Gyendal?"

A pair of extremely unimpressed green eyes met her's.

"You nearly hit me in the face. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't drown you in your life saving medicine for that."

Mel swallowed.

"Uh..."

He snorted before standing and placing a bottle of glowing blue liquid and a spoon on the side table before leaning forward and pressing the back of his hand to her forehead.

Mel instinctively moved to slap his hand away but Gyendal caught her hand without even looking, holding her one hand steady and continuing to check her temperature for a half second longer before releasing her and removing his hand from her head, sitting back.

"Your fever has gone down." He muttered to himself before rising and striding out of the room.

Mel stared after him, puzzled as she tried to piece together a few hazy memories from after she passed out. As she waited she glanced around her and it took mere moments of seeing the clothing on the chair in the corner of the room as well as the general scent of the room to realize where she was.

Footstep approached the room once more and Gyendal walked in, muttering something about air headed girls.

"Why am I at your house?"

He glanced up at her blandly before dropping down to sit on the edge of the bed with a heavy sigh.

"I know you place spells on your house to ward it against unwelcome intruders, and I didn't feel like messing around with the door and blowing us both halfway across the city just to settle you in your own house while I waited for the apothecarist so you ended up here."

Then he glanced up at his door when voices could be faintly heard.

"Speaking of which, there he is now."

Gyendal vanished once more and Mel couldn't help but think about the fact that the usually pristine and put together ex-vampire looked very human with the dark circles under his eyes and the tiredness in his movement.

"Well now, you're finally awake?"

Mel looked up as the tall apothecarist walked into the room and stopped next to her, kneeling on the ground beside the bed as he studied her intently.

"You do seem much better. More colour to you, and your eyes are alert. Let me just check..."

Mel closed her eyes as she saw the man's hand begin to glow a soft ivory colour before settling on her forehead like Gyendal had done earlier. His hand remained for several moments giving off a comforting warmth before the apothecarist settled back onto his heels, appearing quite satisfied.

"The sickness has passed. With the help of the concoction I made and Gyendal's care your body has fought it off quite nicely and has adapted to the difference between realms. You no longer need my assistance.

The apothicarist then stood, nodded to Mel and Gyendal, and then briskly strode out of the room. Moments later they heard the door close firmly behind the man and the two of them were left staring at each other silently.

"So you took care of me."

He shrugged elegantly.

"Yes, I decided that if you died I would have no source of entertainment or somewhat intelligent conversation. You not around would serve to be rather boring and I do not wish to be bored for eternity."

Mel nodded before pulling the covers back, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing to her thankfully steady feet.

"I had forgotten how nice it felt to stand without feeling like someone's dragging you over a bed of nails." She quipped dryly as she moved over to her shoes.

Gyendal raised a brow before moving over to the chair and picking up her coat, tossing it to her.

"How long was I sick?"

"A week and a day. Today marks a week and two days."

"And you had to give me the medicine once a day?" Mel asked as she did a rush job of doing up her shoes.

"Try once every four hours."

Mel's head shot up and she stared at Gyendal wide eyed.

"Once every four hours?!"

"It was either that or leave you in the streets to waste away."

"...oh."

Once she had her shoes Mel straightened her shirt before giving a awkward nod and walking out of the room and towards the front door.

Gyendal followed, his steps tired and slightly dragging. Once she reached the door she pushed it open and went to leave before hesitating.

"What is it?" Gyendal sighed, although surprisingly enough not sounding irritated or frustrated.

Mel shifted uncomfortably before finally spitting it out.

"Thank you for taking care of me while I was sick. You didn't have to. So...yeah."

Gyendal blinked before a hint of a smile flickered across his face.

"You're welcome."

Mel gave another nod before practically bolting across the path to the safety of her own house saying the word to let herself in as she heard Gyendal chuckle quietly before closing his door as she entered her abode and hurriedly closed the door behind her.

As she slipped off her shoes and hung up her coat Mel found her mind sticking stubbornly to the knowledge that while she was sick instead of just dumping her somewhere he had taken her in and taken care of her until she was awake.

Why would he do that for her? It's not like he had a real reason he needed to keep her alive.

'You never had a real reason to help Gyendal, but you helped him care for his arm anyway.' The traitorous part of her mind reminded her.

"That's different!" She protested aloud, "I needed a second fighter to help me should I need it!"

'Did you truly need him well for fighting?' Her mind continued.

Mel was silent.

He didn't need her for anything magic wise, the prophecy wasn't in place down here so it's not exactly like he was going to take over the demon realm through her, and there was no way out without the staff that she had thrown into a lake of lava so she was useless for helping them get out of here.

Knowing all that, there was only one possible explanation for his actions.

Maybe Gyendal wasn't the devil incarnate after all.

* * *

 

Mel was cleaning her house when someone knocked sharply on the door. Muttering under her breath she opened the door and greeted her visitor with a grouchy "what?"

Kandy greeted Mel cheerily, as did the three other girls with Kandy.

"Hi! Did you know that there's a massive city party in the freespace behind the market?"

Mel paused, drying her hands on the towel she was holding.

"No."

"You should come! Everyone else is going, even the ones who live like hermits on the outskirts of the city."

Mel shook her head and moved to close the door.

"Not interested."

Before she could close the door Kandy grabbed it, stopping it only a few inches from the doorframe.

"There's free food. Lots and lots of free food."

Mel stopped.

"Free food?"

"Tables and tables of it."

Mel hesitated for a moment before sighing and throwing the towel onto her small table.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes. Just let me change into a fresh pair of pants and a shirt."

Kandy laughed, clearly pleased about getting her way and Mel sighed once more before closing and locking her door as she headed back into her bedroom.

Quickly changing into a fresh pair of pants and pulling on a fresh green shirt she quickly pulled on her boots, lacing them up and putting on her staff bracelet as she pulled open the door and exited her house under the watchful eye of Kandy.

She murmured a word to set up wards around her house before turning to Kandy.

"I'm probably just getting food and coming home." She stated with no room for argument.

Irritation flashed in Kandy's eyes.

"Of course you are."

Mel ignore the sarcasm and followed Kandy and her friends through the streets to a path that led around the market. People and monsters were milling around, laughing and chatting.

Once they entered the main area Mel looked around in mild surprise at how full the clearing was. There were decorations strung up and massive tables of food where people were coming and going. There was also platters of food in the middle of every table that were being passed around and dished off of.

"You should join us." Kandy said, sounding uninthusiastic and more like she was offering out of obligation then genuine interest.

"Not interested, thanks." Mel responded absently as she looked around.

"See you later then!" Kandy chirped, switching moods once more before sashaying off with her friends.

Mel ignored them and scanned the people sitting at the tables, curious about how many people that she recognized that were here. Her eyes bounced over random people until stopping upon seeing Gyendal sitting at one of the more empty tables looking rather bored as he picked at his food. He released a sigh and Mel glanced at him before glancing back at the grab food and run table.

She glanced back and forth a couple of times before slumping and muttering a unpleasant word under her breath then grabbing a plate and making her way through the crowd. She walked directly up to the empty seat next to Gyendal and dropped down with a thump, setting her plate on the table in front of her.

"Mel?"

"I still hate you." She growled as she picked up a bowl with corn in it and dished some onto her plate.

Gyendal was silent for a moment.

"And that's why you chose to sit next to me over everyone else here."

"Misery loves company. That doesn't mean that I don't still hate you."

She glared up at him bad temperdly and watched as he snickered before picking up a large dish filled with delicious smelling roast meat and spearing several pieces before dropping them onto her plate.

"That's nice. Here, have some roast rat."


	11. Not Her Again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh look! A short filler chapter! XD
> 
> lol terribly sorry about the micro chapter, I needed a bit of a bridge chapter between the events of last chapter and the events of the next one and this idea served perfectly for what I needed. I promise to update much sooner this time:)

  
Mel was stretching in her apartment when she first heard Kandy's voice.

"...and I was like 'ohmygoddess what is she wearing?! She looks like some sort of low budget assassin with all that stuff!"

There were several voices that spoke up in agreement and instantly Mel was up and grabbing her staff bracelet as she shoved her feet into her boots. There was no way in hell she was gonna let that pink haired devil take over her day today.

She rushed to the back window and opened it before hopping up onto the sill and jumping out her window, landing silently on the ground.

She closed her window soundlessly before whispering the words to ward her house and then bolting across the tiny strip of open ground between her and the rock outcropping that had a network of caves in it. Perfect to hide in.

The moment she reached the caves she heard someone exclaim behind her and she bit back a groan at their words.

"Hey! I think I just saw someone run into the caves that looked kinda like Mel!"

She heard footsteps and voices begin to approach the caves. Instantly Mel put on a quick burst of speed and raced down a random path, taking several turns at top speed before stopping and peering over her shoulder.

"You look like your running from a pack or rabid dogs with that wild eyed look." A cool voice observed.

"Great goddess of Aia!" Mel yelped, jumping backwards and narrowly missing smashing her head against the rock wall.

Gyendal watched her reaction with a raised brow and she shot him a look before willing her racing heart to calm down.

"Did you have to do that?!"

He snorted.

"What, talk? It's not like I intended to scare you, although it was a bonus."

Mel rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to make a snarky comment in response before freezing as she heard the sound of Kandy's voice.

"Crap!" She hissed, reaching out and grabbing his arm before taking off down the hall with him in tow.

Gyendal made a muffled sound of protest as Mel ran, taking turns at random without bothering to map out where she was taking them. She dragged her unwilling companion deeper into the maze of tunnels before finally coming to a walk and eventually stopping fully, straining for any sign of the pink haired menace or her friends.

When several moments passed without any hint of the girls Mel let out a long breath.

"Oh good..."

There was a soft clearing of the throat and her head whipped to the side to stare over at Gyendal.

"Well, as lovely as it is being dragged all over these tunnels, I would appreciate you release my wrist and get me back to the entrance." He said dryly.

Mel glanced down at his wrist before blinking at the sight of her hand grasping his wrist and hurriedly pulling it away. He smirked and she glared at him before turning away and scanning their surroundings.

After a moment her brows furrowed.

"Uh..."

"What?"

"I have no idea where we are." Mel admitted after a moment.

"What?! You mean you dragged me in here without knowing how to get us back?!"

"...yeah."

His eyes narrowed.

"You got me lost because your too afraid to face a pink haired brat."

"What?! No! I just wanted to have a peaceful day is all. Although now that'll be impossible..."

She trailed off with a heavy sigh before looking around her and focusing in on the tunnel they had entered this room from before walking towards it. A growl of aggravation came from behind her before the imposing figure of Gyendal fell into step next to her.

"You had better get us out of here Darkthrop whelp, or so help me-"

"Oh shut up. Your not going to do anything to me, you said yourself that it would be boring without me around."

"I have been known to change my mind, do not tempt me to do so now."

* * *

 

Mel and Gyendal rounded yet another corner into yet another unfamiliar looking area and Mel let out a loud groan before flopping against the wall.

"It's been a hour and a half already! How are we not somewhere we can at least somewhat recognize?!"

"Maybe because a certain idiot thought it would be a good idea to run through the tunnels without paying any attention to where she was going?"

"Like you've never failed spectacularly. Last time I checked, you were the idiot that thought it was a good idea to grab that stupid staff and declare you would rule the world while we were standing right there." Mel snarked.

"I wasn't the one that went and handed over a family heirloom to someone when it was clear that the object had some sort of power." Gyendal responded condescendingly.

Mel whipped her head to glare at Gyendal who was looking at her with a raised brow.

"Yeah? I'm not the one that got us into this whole mess by licking Mordred Darkthrop's boots and stirring up the whole damn Darkthrop Prophecy."

When the ex vampire didn't respond Mel looked over, dreading the inevitable anger that most likely had silenced him. After all, she was a lowly girl and he was a big powerful Mage that shouldn't be disrespected. Typical jerk behaviour.

But upon looking up at him she was surprised to see amusement on his face instead of anger.

"Ah, there's the little spitfire I'm used to seeing. This realm has made you into a timid wallflower, it's rather sad."

Mel sneered at him before turning away to look down the hall once again. That was the second time he had said something like that which was rather aggravating, last time he pointed out her method of slipping under the radar here and called it cowardice was still plaguing her.

"You've stood there like a useless creature for long enough. Why don't we continue wandering aimlessly again, and this time I'll pick the tunnels we take."

Mel rolled her eyes before pushing herself off the wall. They followed several tunnel paths and by the fifth one Mel was smirking, inexplicably smug about his sense of direction being no more helpful then hers.

"Oh look! We're still...lost. So helpful. Your as useless as I am, and because I know these tunnels better then you, although not by much I presume, I think we should go this way." Mel stated, pointing down the tunnel opposite of Gyendal's choice.

He snorted at her words but followed anyway as Mel strode down the tunnel. As they reached the intersection of tunnels Mel stopped, looking around intently before grinning.

"Hey! I know where we are! Come on!"

They picked up the pace to a almost jog as they hurried through the large and spacious tunnels, past some magic flames, and out a large door onto a bride that led out back onto the plains.

"This is the entrance I used for coming and going when I first got shoved into the realm." Mel said cheerfully as she stretched before turning to Gyendal.

"Looks like I got us out of there after all."

He smirked.

"Yes, after I guided us through the last sets of tunnels. We would still be hopelessly lost if I hadn't stepped in."

"Hah! I could have gotten us out!"

"Oh yes, because your original decision to go in the completely opposite direction of the tunnel I ended up choosing would have gotten us out quickly."

"Whatever."


	12. Coward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter, and much sooner then usual:) This one is another turning point chapter, marking a new stage in both character development and story progress we're getting closer to the action plot of the story now, I'm greatly looking forward to sharing those chapters with you! (When I actually write it lol)
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Mel jogged down the path towards her house with a bag of food to put away. She had just finished her errands and she was ready to have a big lunch before relaxing.

But as she neared her house she noticed a certain blob of pink on her steps and groaned, her jog coming back to a walk.

"I just can't escape you for long, can I?" She muttered under her breath as she walked up.

"Hi Mel! I brought food!"

Mel blinked as Kandy held out a larger paper bag before sighing heavily as she walked up to the door and released the magic on the door before entering with Kandy behind her. Arguing with the girl would get her nowhere, she was hardly going to bother with it.

"Set it wherever. Does it need to be cooked?"

Kandy flounced in, the door to her house closing behind her as she set the bag on the table.

"Yeah. I brought meat and broth, it just needs to be heated up."

Mel accepted the bag and looked inside to see a pot, sniffing and smiling at the wonderful scent wafting up.

"I'll just heat this. Do whatever." Mel sighed as she turned to the oven.

Kandy giggled before meandering around the room, Mel ignoring her as she started warming the food, paying little attention as Kandy explored further into her house.

"You have a lot of the same clothes." Kandy called from the other room.

Mel rolled her eyes.

"Is it nessesary to go through my clothing? I have nothing you would find interesting in my stuff I'm sure."

No response and Mel sighed again, heavier this time as she finished warming the food before dishing and setting the two bowls on her table. After covering the remaining food she made her way into her bedroom to see what Kandy was nosing through. As she walked into the room she took note of Kandy standing with her back to the door looking at something.

"What are you doing?"

Kandy flinched before spinning to face her with a slightly guilty expression on her face. Mel looked at her for a moment before looking down at the girl's hands and stiffening. Kandy was holding one of the slate pieces.

"What-?! Why are you touching that! Give it to me!" Mel snapped, reaching out and taking the slate out of a startled Kandy's hands and looking down only to freeze at the sight of the slate from their quest for the Orb of Death with June and "Spook" and Yvette.

"I didn't know you are in a relationship. Or, you were before you fell down here."

Mel's hands tightened slightly before she turned to her chest at the bottom if her bed that was open and set it down gently with the other slate before wrapping everything up and closing the chest against. Her face was dark and angry, causing Kandy to flinch back as Mel turned away.

"Were all those people on all those slates your friends?" Was the hesitant question.

"Yes." Mel said in a tense tone as followed Kandy back into her dining room to eat.

"Do you miss them?"

"That's a stupid question."

Kandy got a affronted look on her face.

"Well sorry for asking about you! Your just so withdrawn and you never talk about you past life. Usually girls would talk about their friends, and they definitely would talk about having a attractive significant other. Your completely different and I want to try and figure you out!"

Mel took a deep breath, the muscle in her eyelid twitching.

"I am not a puzzle for your amusement. I'm not like most girls, I never have been, and you need to keep your nose in your own business."

With that statement the two of them fell into a awkward silence as they ate. Once they were finished Mel cleaned up the dishes.

"Why did you come over?"

"I wanted to bribe you with food to come meet some of the others."

"No."

"I'll give you the rest of the food to keep for yourself~" Kandy singsonged.

Mel hesitated and Kandy came over, taking the pot and waving it under Mel's nose.

"All yours, if you come."

Mel hesitated and Kandy grinned, sensing Mel weakening. Abruptly she pulled the pot back from Mel.

"But if you don't want it..."

"I'll come!" Mel said instantly, grabbing the pot from Kandy and proceeding to put away the food before the pinkette could take her food back.

Once she was done she grabbed her boots and pulled them on, grimacing at Kandy's grin.

"That grin scares me almost as much as Edward's grin."

"Was Edward your sweetheart?"

Mel made a face.

"No way in hell. More like a really irritating and enduring brother. Now, let's go."

* * *

 

Mel was taken out of the main city area to a peninsula that had some off looking trees and a large shack set up. Kandy pulled Mel down the peninsula until she reached the shack, banging fiercely on the door before showing it open and pulling Mel inside.

"I'm back!" She announced.

Mel looked around to see that the shack was half filled with teens and young adults. There was old couches set up in one corner that sat a group people, and a kitchen area that had a bar set up for people sitting and chatting although it was empty at the moment. There was a gaming area and stairs that led down to a basement. Over in one corner stood Kandy's usual group of girls with some other people, all laughing and chatting. Mel was pulled over to the group.

"I brought Mel!"

"Hi!"

"Yo."

"Hello!"

A variety of greetings were tossed out to her before everyone gravitated over to the only empty sitting space left in the circle of couches. Mel was unceremoniously pushed down into one of the seats before Kandy took a seat next to her.

"Everyone, this is Mel. Mel, this is some of the people or age in Sheian Lyr. We all gather and hang out here and discuss different stuff going on."

Mel shugged.

"Hi."

Muffled laughter.

"So as nice as it is to meet her, why is she here? We're discussing the strange stuff that's been happening out there with our mages." Someone from closer to the back called.

Kandy nodded, her face going a tad more serious.

"I know. That's why I brought her. Mel is a Mage and since she vanishes for hours on end into the plains and tunnels I figured she should be in on this and get a chance to meet you guys."

Mel raised her brow. This might be a interesting conversation afterall.

People gathered around, sitting on the couches, chairs and the arms of the furniture as well as leaning against the back.

Once everyone was seated a tall teenaged guy with a white cloth tied around his wrist stood, his hulking form casting a impressive shadow.

"So I called this to find out if anyone else was noticing some strange stuff happening out in the plains and in the tunnels."

"Like what?" One person called out.

"Like anything."

A few feet away from Mel a girl with a buzz cut waved her hand in the air for a moment.

"Earlier today I was down in the tunnels looking for ægįtė in the walls, the glowing stones that can hold storm magic energy without breaking? Well when I was down there I had been running my hands along the walls when the tunnels began to shake. There were some harmless magic wisps hanging around and I know that we usually use wisps to help anticipate the actual date that the ten year annual earthquake will strike due to how they turn red when something is going wrong, well they turned a blood red colour and actually started Irving off black sparks. I got the hell out of there you can be sure of that, and I'm still shaking from the encounter."

The girl her up her hand and Mel could see it visibly shaking.

Another person, a young guy that was making a flower in his hand grow and then die over and over stood up.

"When I was out in the plains I saw the lava bubbling and releasing strange black and grey wisps that would vanish a few feet above the lava. They radiated magic that I've never seen down here, at least not unless Mordred Darkthrop was wealding it anyway."

There were murmurs and Mel's eyes widened before she straightened.

"Did you just say Mordred Darkthrop?"

People turned to face her in confusion and the large guy with the white cloth studied her for a moment.

"You sound as though you recognize the name."

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you all! Mel comes from Harburg, where Mordred Darkthrop was born and lived until coming here." Kandy blurted before turning to Mel.

"You clearly wouldn't have known about him coming here, but instead of dying when his tower collapsed he showed up here. The immortal ones who were realm touched like the people on the surface of Sheian Lyr said that he dropped down outside of Shadow Aveyond with burnt clothes. Since then he was the person with the most power in the entire city, and he was also the only Dark Mage."

Mel blinked.

"The only Dark Mage? But when I was walking in the plains I saw the one with a buzz cut summon a shadow."

Buzz cut looked up.

"First, my name is Kenya. And second, anyone can learn basic dark magic, just like anyone can learn basic healing magic. The only Mage kind not capable of learning dark magic is a healer because it goes against their own magic. But only a true dark Mage is capable of controlling weapons made of darkness and death or powerful dark magic. Mordred Darkthrop was the only Dark Mage here in Sheian Lyr."

Across the table a small girl that semi resembled a china doll jumped into the conversation.

"Oh, don't forget the part about dark mages only existing through family lines. Dark mages don't come from parents when at least one isn't a dark Mage. And when Mordred Darkthrop died his family line was the second to last line with dark mages, the most powerful dark Mage family had vanished years ago, the Ravenfoot's I believe. All that was left was his family line and a line called the Tenobars, who live on the Eastern Isles."

The girl then fell silent and everyone turned back to their conversation, leaving Mel silent as she digested that information. That put her in a whole new position. She was that much more at risk if she devulged her magic abilities, that would tie her directly to the Darkthrop line since she had so foolishly admitted to being born in Harburg.

"...so should we bring this to the attention of the queen and the city council? There are no records of this kind of thing happening ever before. Something is wrong, maybe having Mordred leave and two new people going through the portal at the same time put a strain on the realm. Hopefully it'll stabilize."

Mel looked up at the end of the conversation to see everyone nod and agree and the guy in change give a nod before yawning and stretching before dropping down onto the only empty space on the couch, making it bounce in place.

"That done, we need to figure out how we're going to do the show for the annual night solace this year, it's coming up only a few months and we need to prepare. We need to know who is most skilled in which ability so that we can organize who's doing what. This is gonna potentially be the biggest show yet, and it needs to be flawless."

Instantly hands started flying into the air as people shouted out. Mel turned to Kandy who clearly had already anticipated her question.

"The night solace is the one day a year that it actually gets dark in our realm. It goes almost pitch black and the air gets a slight chill for twenty-four hours, in which everyone gathers in the clearing behind the market where the youth mages put on a show to light the area. It marks the end of the year, and the beginning of the next one."

Mel nodded in understanding before turning her attention back to the conversation at hand, boredom already beginning to seep in. Mel dropped her head back on the couch, absently counting knots in the wood in the ceiling to pass the time until she could leave.

"Hey Mel! You're a Mage! What kind of magic do you do? You don't strike me as the healer type, do you do nature magic or storm magic or are you a enchantress that uses magic to charm?"

Mel looked up and saw that everyone was looking at her. The staff bracelet on her wrist began to warm as she instinctively began to pull on her magic. Her dark magic.

Instantly Mel stiffened and clamped down on the darkness bubbling in her. She couldn't risk showing who she really was, she would never be able to blend into the background and keep hidden if they knew that not only was she a dark Mage, but she was related to Mordred Darkthrop. She would have to explain everything, the prophecy, what had happened to Mordred. No way in hell would she risk that.

"See for yourself." Mel said instead, holding out a hand and watching a small ball of lightning form in her palm.

"Awesome! Your a storm Mage! We needed another one!" Kandy exclaimed.

Mel shrugged and opened her mouth to agree with her statement when the words she had been trying to drown out from the moment they were said burst free and began to play in her head.

" ** _Your cowardice. I thought that after everything that happened you would have finally accepted your magic. But your still trying to hide. Have you at least stopped hiding your last name?_** "

Mel's hands clenched, and she attempted to shove those voices away but they kept on assaulting her.

" ** _Why are you scared of magic Mel? Being related to Mordred really would suck, but just imagine if you really did have powerful magic! You could be anything!"_**

 ** _"I don't have magic Edward, and I'm not scared of anything! Just drop it!_** "

The muscles in her jaws were tight and she glared down at her lap, ignoring the conversation around her.

" ** _Rabbit, you really need to come to terms with your heritage. Denying you are connected to the Darkthrop line is useless, and will only bring trouble upon you. People with nothing to hide don't have to fear the truth the way you do."_**

 ** _"Seriously Te'ijal?! Why can't you guys leave me alone about this! I know who I am, I don't need to have you guys constantly ragging on me!_** "

Her eyes closed as Mel aggressively shoved down the magic inside, trying to force it out of easy reach.

**_Are you scared?...You are a coward...why are you running?...you are a Darkthrop, get over it already..._ COWARD!**

Mel gave a jerk of her head in a pathetic attempt to shake the thoughts away and stood abruptly to her feet. Conversation halted and people looked over at Mel, startled.

"Mel-?"

"I'm not interested in sticking around for this. I met your friends like you asked, and now I'm leaving. See you around." Mel said coldly as she manoivered out of the couch mass and strode across the room, pushing the door open and exiting the hut.

She stalked down the streets, ignoring everyone she passed as she thought about what she had been doing since she got here.

Just like she had done before going to school at Shadwood Acadamy before Gyendal hunted her down again, she was trying to cover up her magic and her family line, and her personality. She was trying to hide the part of her that revelled in the magic coursing through her veins.

"I'm such a idiot!" She hissed to herself, ignoring the strange looks she was receiving.

Mel's lips tightened and she walked into the tunnels, following a path she had taken many times since arriving in the Demon Realm for the second time until she arrived at a cave. The inside of this cave was dull and blank, unlike most of the caves that were lined with ægįtė.

Mel stood there for a moment, lifting a hand and staring down at it as her hand tingled and a flame slowly flickered to life, flickering and dancing as dark blood red outlines of the souls of the dragons that now inhabited her orb staff appeared and vanished. This was the first truly powerful dark spell she had learned, Dragons Bane.

The first dark spell she had used willingly, knowing that this was a spell her ancestor Mordred would have put to use. Since she had arrived back down here, this spell along with Shadow Wind and Unholy light had become one that she refused to touch, as she tried to reconstruct the life she had before ever finding out about her heritage and coming in contact with Gyendal when he had first hired her to steal the orb of Darkness, powers she hadn't used since she first started trying to run from the reality of where her life had taken her.

" ** _Honestly lamb, when are you going to stop running? You cannot hide from who you are forever. The whole outcome of the prophecy and my chasing you to use you as the fulfillment might never have happened had you just accepted who you are and used your skills and knowledge accordingly. Instead you ran, hiding your linage from everyone you possibly could and look where it got you. No better off, and perhaps worse off, then of you had stopped fighting your magic and fighting against your involvement with the Darkthrop Prophecy._** "

Mel's breathing accelerated and her face twisted into a snarl as she reared back her arm and hurled the fire in her hand at the wall.

"AUUGGHH! DAMN IT ALL!"

The fire slammed into the wall and blew a massive hole in it, the fire shooting along the walls and turning the cave into a fire chamber, Mel standing in the middle unscathed as the fire whirled around in the cave, fed by the anger radiating off of her as she glared at the hole in the wall.

It took several minutes before she began to calm, her body slowly relaxing as she slumped forward and the raging fire dying down before vanishing completely as she panted. She may be strong but she still needed a lot of training before she would ever be able to tap the deep magic energy reserves she could feel inside herself.

"My, that was a impressive display."

Mel's whole body jerked as she was startled out of her silence by a voice only inches from her, whirling and raising her hand, another ball of fire already forming in her hand. Before she could fire a iron-like grip grasped her wrist above her head, holding her arm motionless as her eyes met green ones.

"Relax. It's just me." Gyendal said in a surprisingly mild tone.

The fire in her hand vanished and he released her wrist, allowing her hand to drop to her side again.

"What was that? You haven't used your dark power once since we initially arrived and now you're blowing up cave walls."

Mel gritted her teeth together, the muscles in her arm twitching.

"I hated what you said about being a coward and refused to accept it and them today I proved your words right and I hate that I allowed myself to do this again! You were right about me and you can be justified in your stupid condescending looks and your stupid pride about being right and I hate that!" She shouted, a misty shadow beginning to form and coil around her again before she clenched her fists and closed her eyes, breathing deeply and forcing her muscles to relax.

Once Mel was calm again she opened her eyes to see Gyendal studying her intently, no hint of smug or his typical smirk anywhere in sight.

"I'm not "proud" of being right. All along from the very beginning who was the one pushing you further, forcing you to become stronger? In the beginning I did this carefully so that I would actually have some challenge as a vampire who lives for the thrill of the chase, but later as a Mage who loved and respected the craft of magic, especially dark magic, I became tired of seeing such potential locked away. I could sense the magic inside, I just never truly thought that you would unlock it before I finally had you to activate the Prophecy."

Distaste flickered across his face for a moment.

"Through my determination to see you finally accept yourself and unlock the vast amount of magic potential you possessed out of frustration that someome with such power was not putting it to use I became almost attached, I grew tired of your companions coddling your denial and as Spook actually allowed myself to get closer then planned. A unplanned downfall unfortunately. If I had just killed you when I had the chance and taken the orb to Mordred once you had removed the death orb from the pedestal this whole situation could have been avoided."

Mel smirked at that and the corners of his mouth gave the barest hint of a twitch into a smile as he finished.

"Now that you realize what you were doing wrong, the question is what are you going to do to reclaim yourself?"


End file.
